t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Data X
Origins Delilah was born in Israel, but grew up in the United Kingdom. Delilah has always had a special place in her heart for technology and had imagined the day where technology will grant immortality, thought transfer. But the things that were being developed and worked on weren't that interesting to her. She always tried to figure out what's next beyond that. What's the next big thing that science and technology could bring as she would love to be on the forefront of it. Her thirst for science brought her to university, where she met equally excited Ava, who had similar interests in research and technology, especially cybernetics. The two quickly became friends and started working on lots of scientific research and developments. Inventing the Datastream After lots of hard work and precision planning, Delilah and Ava were able to create the Datastream, a virtual world that can sustain life, a singularity - where people can transfer their consciousness into the digital world and be immortal. A lot happened for a short period of time - Ava was unsure if they should share that with the world, but excited at the possibilities, Delilah shared the news with her professors. The professors in turn shared with the politicians, who were paying the bills and the project was immediately privatized, stolen without consent and Ava and Delilah were never to speak of it again. Delilah offered Ava to do the research with her again, them two against the world, but Ava didn't want any more trouble as her family was threatened if they ever spoke of it. Ava was very frustrated with Delilah and with the inability to reach a deal, the two parted ways in a very unfriendly fashion. Left alone and desperate, without scientific backing by the university anymore, Delilah knew she had to triple her efforts if she was to succeed in reclaiming the Datastream. Unlike Ava, who uses extensions of her senses and uses an advanced armor, Data X was feeling this is a benign, tech of the past. She wasn't afraid to step further and experiment on herself. She began working 18 hours a day in her own home, but her research and progress was too slow. She was hesitant at first, but she knew she had to do it. She had to put herself in the position of a lab rat and try to experiment on herself, to enhance her own body, to automate some of her functions, to have advanced computing power right inside her body's capabilities. And after many very painful sessions, she succeeded, but at the cost of being evaluated as 66% human and 34% Machine. She spent a lot of time experimenting and perfecting her newly adapted body functions and not long after that, she successfully initiated contact with the politicians, who stole their project. When asked, she identified herself as Data X and she made it clear that she's going to hunt each one of them down. Equipment art_datax1.jpg|Data X Release Art art_datax2.jpg|Data X Alt Art art_datastream1.jpg|The Datastream: Ava & Data X early_datax1.jpg|Data X Lineart early_datax2.jpg|First Attempt @ Lineart early_datax3.jpg|Data X Concept *You're just a bug that needs squashing. *You're nothing more than a glitch in the system. *The datastream will be mine! *Do you want to try death? *It doesn't get any more "Love & Hate relationship" than between Ava & Data X. Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Sentient Category:Pilot